Eidolon Hidrolista
24.78% 22.23% 13.76% 13.76% 13.76% 11.70% Capturado 5x Fragmento de Eidolons 2x Fragmento brillante de Eidolons 2x Fragmento radiante de Eidolon 2x Transmutador de agrietados Hydrolyst Articula 20.24% 16.79% 12.74% 12.74% 11.24% 11.24% 5.00% 5.00% 5.00% }} El Hidrolista es una criatura titánica Consciente. Este mítico Eidolon es raro de ver en las llanuras de Eidolon durante la noche, y aparece solo cuando es invocado con un ritual. Es lo suficientemente grande como para empuñar el tren de aterrizaje de una antigua nave espacial como arma, y su energía arcana crea sistemas de tormentas localizadas donde sea que emerja. Todos los Eidolones son remanentes de un Consciente que fue derrotado en una batalla contra los Tenno durante la Antigua Guerra, cuyos restos ahora vagan por las llanuras buscando perpetuamente sus componentes perdidos. Estos fragmentos son, sin embargo, criaturas formidables armadas con poderosos ataques y defensas casi impenetrables, y son hostiles tanto para los Tenno como para los Grineer por igual. Estadísticas A medida que este enemigo se genera a un nivel establecido de 60, independientemente del Contrato según el Escalado de nivel del enemigo, el Eidolon Hidrolista tiene los atributos fijos de: *'Salud:' 798,225 *'Escudo:' 67,768 *'Armadura:' 1,456 (82.91% Reducción de daño) Invocación Para invocar un Eidolon Hidrolista, el tenno debe capturar un Eidolon Gantulista y ofrecer al altar de Eidolones localizado en Sentient Fossil en medio del Lago Gara Toht el Fragmento radiante de Eidolon adquirido. Behavior Hidrolistas emerge from the Gara Toht Lake on the Plains after being summoned by the altar. Their location is marked with a column of green light. They generally walk in one direction, even if the Tenno are nearby, though their attention can be drawn to specific locations by using Señuelo Eidolon found throughout the Plains at night. The Hydrolyst has many different attacks which do extremely high damage, and while most of those attacks are telegraphed, they may remain quite hard to dodge, even with extensive use of the Operador's Void Mode. *'Enhanced Seeking Bullets:' A sphere of light emitted from the Hydrolyst's back which splits into multiple homing projectiles. These are more accurate than the Eidolon Terralista's, and are harder to avoid. *'Ground Stomp:' Stomps the ground, sending out a ground shockwave that knockbacks back any Tenno in its path a great distance (100 meter radius). Shortly afterwards, geysers of acid water erupt from the ground, creating bubbles of green energy above them that can be shot at with the Operator's amp. If left unchecked, these bubbles eventually rain down acid rain, turning the ground below into a swamp covering a large area and dealing heavy damage to anything in it. Number of bubbles is increased with each limb destroyed. *'Ground Smash:' Smashes the ground, sending out a series of high-damaging, homing quakes to the Tenno's position. These homing quakes can stun the Tenno and are 25m high. These quakes do not return to the Hydrolyst's position, and instead disappear at their stopping point and spawn green bubbles in the air that will slowly float up and grow in size that can be shot down using amps. Failing to shoot down these bubbles in time will cause them to detonate, dealing a considerable amount of magnetic damage with a guaranteed magnetic proc in a large area. *'Gun Swing:' Swings its gun arm while firing it in a wide arc, each bullet creating a 2m wide explosion. *'Summoning Scream:' The Hydrolyst glows green and screeches into the air. This will summon and buff Vomvalysts around it, also sending Red Orbs to nearby Vomvalysts, making them a Red Glowing variant armed with an Opticor beam that is fired in a cone shape that deals immense damage to Operators and Warframes alike after aiming. *'Regenerating Scream:' The Hydrolyst glows green and screeches. This will cause surrounding Vomvalysts (that are not affected by Summoning Scream) to link to the Hydrolyst and begin to regenerate its shields. Additionally, this will render it invulnerable to all damage until all linked Vomvalysts are destroyed. Red Glowing Vomvalysts are turned into a Blue Glowing variation which links to near Vomvalysts and has large amounts of Overshields. *'Enhanced Sentient Residue:' The Hydrolyst will "bleed" teal blood on the ground after losing at least one of its Synovia, dealing a lot of damage over time to those standing on it. *'Enhanced Star Fall:' Fires its gun into the sky, causing a rain of explosive, slightly homing projectiles on all targets nearby. The explosives may cause knockdown. Most of the projectiles spawn right under players. This ability can deal damage through Limbo's Rift Plane and Frost's Snow Globe. Base area-of-effect spans a 300m radius. *'Vomvalyst Bloom Summon: ' Throughout the fight, the Hydrolyst summons Vomvalyst Blooms, purple portals that will periodically spawn buffed variants of the Eidolon Vomvalista. The blooms can also link to nearby Vomvalysts, making them immune to damage, and charging them up over time. Fully charged Vomvalysts gain a large amount of overshields and are visually indicated by a bright energy aura surrounding them. The Bloom can be destroyed with either Operator attacks or gunfire. *'Acid Rain: ' If at least one limb destroyed, the Hydrolyst will occasionally spawn clouds of acid rain, that cover a wide area, staining the ground green and dealing moderate damage to players standing on it. *'EMP Pulses:' The Hydrolyst will periodically emits radial disks of magnetic pulses from it's destroyed limbs that can drain the Tenno's energy if they come in contact with them. As the battle progresses, the pulses become more frequent. *'Lightning (Passive): '''Throughout the fight, the Hydrolyst alters the weather around it, creating clouds of heavy rain and summoning highly damaging lightning. Small ripples of green energy on the floor briefly indicate where the lightning will strike. It seems the lightning cannot hit airborne players. *'Energy Spike: The attack Hydrolyst will use upon the destruction of one of his limbs. This will emit five pulses of highly damaging Magnetic damage. Strategy General Dealing with the Hydrolyst is essentially the same as dealing with its smaller counterpart the Gantulyst, in that he also possesses '''6 Synovia (one on each knee, one on each arm, and one behind each of its armpits, thus requiring the use of 3''' charged lures if players wish to capture it. Much like the Gantulyst, the Hydrolyst moves quickly, forcing the Tenno to run after him at all times and making it harder to hit its weak points. As powerful as they are, the majority of the Hydrolyst's attacks only affect players on the ground. Spending time airborne is an efficient alternative to the Operator's Void Mode to dodge the attacks. Capturing an Eidolon Hydrolyst yields 2 Fragmento brillante de Eidolon, 2 Fragmento radiante de Eidolon, 2 Riven Transmuters, one mod from the drop list and a large amount of núcleos de consciente of all types. The Hydrolyst may also drop an Eidolon Hydrolyst Articula, which can be placed in Orbitador for decoration. Successfully capturing the Teralyst, Gantulyst, and Hydrolyst in a single night yields a total of 2 Riven Transmuters, 2 Fragmento radiante de Eidolon, 3 Fragmento brillante de Eidolon, 9 Fragmento de Eidolon, 17 Flawless Sentient Cores, 15 Exceptional Sentient Cores and a large amount of Intact Sentient Cores. Summary * '''Preparation Phase: Damage an Señuelo Eidolon y Piratear it to take control of it. The Lure can then be charged by either letting it absorb a nearby Eidolon Vomvalista's spectral form, or by picking up the energy orb they drop (indicated by a blue beacon) and passing it onto the Lure. Each lure needs the energy of three Vomvalysts to fully charge. It is recommended to have three lures under control by the end of the hunt. * Phase 1: The Eidolon Hydrolyst's shield can only be damaged with daño de ; this can be done with the Operador's power. The Synovia weak points will be vulnerable once its shields have been depleted. * Phase 2: Take down Synovia; this will trigger an energy spike of 5 waves in a 65 meter radius and yield an Exceptional núcleos de consciente for each one destroyed. ** With no charged Lure: The Hydrolyst will teleport away, regenerating 75% of its shield. ** With at least 1 charged Lure: The Hydrolyst will not teleport away, regenerating only half of its shield. * Phase 3: Once all Synovia have been destroyed, the Hydrolyst will call upon surrounding Vomvalysts to heal it. Destroy these with the Operator. * Phase 4: The Hydrolyst's entire body will finally be vulnerable to damage. At this point it can be defeated. ** With 0-2 charged Lures (Killed): The Hydrolyst will collapse to the ground, yielding only three Fragmento de Eidolon and an Arcano. ** With 3 charged Lures (Capture): The Hydrolyst will be absorbed and dissolved into the ground, the Lures tethered to it explode, yielding a generous amount of núcleos de consciente, three Fragmento de Eidolon a Fragmento brillante de Eidolon and an Arcano. Tips *The increasingly chaotic nature of the Hydrolyst's attacks, coupled with the giant's increased speed, makes attacking its weak points harder than ever, while enduring increased counts of hardly-avoidable damage. Extensive use of defensive abilities, such as Trinity's Blessing, Harrow's Covenant and more will vastly increase the squad's survivability. Alternatively, one player with Unairu's Void Shadow and Void Chrysalis can cloak nearby allies while also greatly shielding them from damage. *Bringing Squad Energy Restores is very much appreciated, as the Hydrolyst sometimes lets out pulses of magnetic energy that can drain most of the Tenno's energy with little warning (those are not the same pulses created by Energy Spike, as these are much deadlier and frequently instant kill) *The Prisma Granmu is recommended for taking down this hulk, as the Prisma Shwaak's fall off range isn't efficient enough to do significant damage as he moves around marginally faster than his counterparts, and is much larger. The Klebrik Scaffold can be used as a complement to dispatch the Vomvalysts with ease. *The near-constant and massive inflow of Vomvalysts in the latter stages of the fight gives a notable edge in battle to the Hydrolyst, as using his Summoning or Regenerating Scream '''will either vastly enhance the strength and diversity of their attacks, or grant the Vomvalysts a large amount of shields while they replenish the Hydrolyst's own shields. As such, it is imperative to kill as many Vomvalysts as possible to minimize this threat. *Taking an '''Oberon, using Renovación del fénix with you, instead of a Harrow greatly increases your effective efficiency as the Hydrolyst has many magnetic proc abilities that Oberon's Suelo sagrado ability can disrupt. Infusión de castigo can also be cast on squadmates to boost their Radiation damage output, the Eidolons' weakness. *'Volts Electric Shields can be deployed to enhance both the Operator and the Warframe's damage. Be warned, however, that the Hydrolyst moves much faster than its counterparts and can quickly get out of range, drastically limiting the shields' effectiveness if not deployed often enough. *'Zephyr''' can virtually ignore all of the Hydrolyst's attacks while also being able to shoot down its weak points with greater accuracy. This can be achieved by casting Turbulence to deflect all incoming projectiles, then charging Tail Wind to hover above the ground, thus dodging ground hazards and getting a clear view of the Hydrolyst's weak points. Trivia *''Eidolon'' in Greek literature are spirit like images of a living or dead person. *''Hydro'' is Greek for water. Bugs *Even if you have charged lures to prevent the Eidolon from teleporting away, there is still a chance that it will teleport away. Historial de actualizaciones * ¡Terralista, Gantulista e Hidrolista ahora todos dan Arcanos! ** Los 3 Terralistas tienen un 100% de probabilidades de arrojar un Arcano. ** La variedad de Arcanos se ha distribuido en las 3 variantes y se ha ponderado según la rareza del Arcano y la dificultad de la variante Terralista. ** Cómo puedes elegir derrotar a las variantes del Terralista también se atribuye al tipo/probabilidad Arcana. * Se corrigió un posible error de secuencia de comandos al luchar contra el Terralista que rompería la funcionalidad del señuelo Eidolon. * Se corrigieron formas de colisión más pequeñas que las previstas en los Terralistaa, especialmente notables en Gantulista e Hidrolista. Esto no afectó sus "hitboxes de daño", solo la colisión del jugador. *Introducido. Ver también *Las llanuras de Eidolon *Eidolon Terralista *Eidolon Gantulista *Eidolon Vomvalista *Fragmento de Eidolon *Fragmento radiante de Eidolon Galería 20180310004826_1.jpg 20180310005956_1.jpg en:Eidolon Hydrolyst ru:Эйдолонский Гидролист Categoría:Consciente Categoría:Actualización 22